Abstract: We propose the Biomechanics, Biomaterials, and Multimodal Imaging (BBMTI) Core of the University of Rochester Resource-Based Center for Musculoskeletal Biology and Medicine (URRBCMBM)to foster the multidisciplinary, synergistic research programs that have characterized the Center for Musculoskeletal Research (CMSR) since its creation in 2000. The CMSR's investigators work in a programmatic manner to address translational questions in the musculoskeletal sciences, from genetic pathways responsible for skeletal development and pathology, to medical problems associated with complex fractures, joint diseases, and tissue engineering/regenerative medicine. This highly integrated approach has been historically leveraged by extensive CMSR resources and institutional support, which led to significant funding success and national recognition. As research in the CMSR has markedly advanced, now requiring increased utilization of imaging and biomechanical testing in many small and large animal models of orthopaedic injury and repair and human cadaver tissues, and increased innovations in biomaterials for cell and drug delivery in these models, there is compelling rationale for reorganization and integration of our imaging and biomechanical testing resources with new biomaterials technologies that facilitate translation from bench-to-bedside. Therefore, we propose to organize the BBMTI Core into three sub-cores: 1) Biomechanical Testing Sub-Core, 2) Biomaterials Synthesis and Fabrication Sub-Core, and 3) Tissue and Small Animal Multimodal Imaging Sub-Core. The centralization of the highly specialized technologies, tools, and expertise in the proposed sub-cores is designed to ensure quality control and efficiency through 5 Specific Aims. Aim 1: To support state-of-the-art services in biomechanical testing of biomaterials and musculoskeletal tissues from small and large animal models of orthopaedic trauma and disease. Aim 2: To facilitate highly clinically relevant research activities by surgeons investigating novel implants and procedures in a brand new state-of-the-art Human and Large Animal Biomechanics Lab funded with significant institutional support for this program. Aim 3. To Integrate innovations in biomaterials (nanoparticles, hydrogels, and 3D printing) for drug, siRNA, and cell delivery in our models of musculoskeletal repair; and provide polymer and peptide synthesis services to facilitate exploring alternatives to drugs and growth factors in musculoskeletal applications. 4) To provide state- of-the-art services in tissue and longitudinal in vivo imaging in small and large models of musculoskeletal trauma and disease using micro-CT, multispectral (fluorescence and bioluminescence) IVIS, and ultrasound imaging; and explore innovations in imaging protocols and image processing algorithms to derive translatable, minimally-invasive correlates of functional healing. 5) To offer cost-effective access for New Investigators to Core resources, and utilize their unique research expertise to offer training opportunities for other investigators, staff, and trainees in the URRBCMBM through formal educational seminars and one-on-one mentoring.